Snugglebug Fiasco
by kioku7
Summary: You were dragged to a houseparty and then forced to play snugglebug. Can this get any worse? Answer: Yes and no. NarutoXReader / NarutoXOC- depending on how you look at it. CAUTION: SOME CHARACTERS OC!- Like, two or three.


**Okay, so this is a one-shot I wrote a LONG time ago, hence the name Kioku being used. This is a NarutoXReader (Maybe seen as Oc) mostly houseparty story. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or any of the characters! Only Kioku!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It started out as a normal mission-less day. Basically, you woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed your teeth, went to the training fields, and trained for a couple hours before heading back to your apartment. Right now it was about five in the afternoon. After you took a shower, you decided to take a calming walk through the woods. On your walk, you could sense someone following you, but when you turned around, no one was there.<p>

'That's weird,' you thought, continuing on your way, 'so this person must be a ninja, then...Or I'm just being paranoid... that's a big possibility...' A twig snapped behind you. 'Now I know it's a ninja. But this one's clumsy... or-' you ran into something in mid-thought. Opening your eyes, you came face to face with grey. Looking up, you were met with obsidian eyes and you blinked before taking a step back.

"Sorry Kiba," You smile in apology, "I didn't see ya there."

"Nah, it's fine Kioku, I was actually looking for you." Kiba smiled back. You raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Well... here I am! What's up?" You asked in reply.

"You see..." He started, "There's this... party we're having and-" You needed to hear no more.

"No way."

"But Kioku!"

"No! Remember what happened last time?"

"That's not going to happen again, we promise."

"Sorry Kiba, but I have something I need to finish tonight for Tsunade-sama too." You lied. Parties? With _your _friends? Someone's going to die there tonight.

"How'd you know it was tonight?" Kiba asked you, suspicious.

"Well, is it?" You countered. Kiba frowned at you.

"...Yeah, but-"

"Sorry Kiba, Tsunade needs this done soon, and I don't really want her mad at me. You understand, right?" He sighed at you.

"Yeah, I do. Alright then, I tried. See ya Kioku." Kiba shrugged before walking past you.

"Bye Kiba!" You waved, before moving along. Not five minutes after, you saw Rock Lee jogging your way. He stopped in front of you.

"Hello Kioku! How are you on this youthful day?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm fine Lee, you?"

"I am good as well, thank you." He smiled. "Kioku-san?"

"Yes Lee?"

"I was told by Kiba you couldn't attend the gathering tonight. Is this true?" You raised an eyebrow, wondering how Kiba told Rock Lee if Kiba took off in the opposite direction Lee just jogged up from.

"Yeah, I need to finish something for Tsunade; she needs it done as soon as possible." You lied again, "Sorry Lee." You smiled apologetically. He frowned in disappointment.

"Are you sure you cannot make it? Everyone is going to be there!"

"Trust me, Lee; I would come if there was any way possible, but... I'm sorry." He continued to frown.

"That's okay. Alright Kioku, I'll see you soon!" Rock Lee said before jogging off.

"Okay, bye Lee!" You smiled at him, waving. Two minutes later into walking, you hear another twig snap behind you. Spinning on your heel, you see Chouji, who was leaning against a tree casually.

"So Lee said you couldn't come," He started, frowning.

"Yeah..." You frowned back, trailing, "I have to-"

"Oh please, we already knew you were going to decline the offer." He shrugged. You raised an eyebrow.

"If you already knew... then why are you being persistent?" Chouji shook his head smiling.

"There are two people who aren't going to be very happy with this, you know."

"And one of them wouldn't _dare_ try anything, because she doesn't want to go to parties anymore after the last one either. The other... well, I haven't run into him yet, but I think I'll be okay. I don't think he would try anything either." You shrugged, crossing your arms over your chest. Chouji smiled and shook his head once more; making a hand-sign you knew to be a teleportation jutsu.

"Then you might want to turn around." He said before disappearing. You blinked twice before sighing and turning towards the direction you were heading, only to run into orange. You look up, but this time you were met with cerulean eyes instead of onyx.

"Naru-"

"You're not coming." He stated bluntly as you took a step back. You stared at him for a second before replying, already seeing the stubborn look in his eyes.

"No." You said, eyeing him carefully.

"Why not?" Now you could feel the stubborn wave coming. This was going to be tricky.

"I have to finish something for Tsunade-sama and get it to her as soon as possible." You repeated for the third time that day. His eyes narrowed at you.

"That's bull."

"It's not!" You defended, frowning.

"Oh yeah? What do you have to do then?" Naruto asked. Lucky for you, you already knew Naruto was smarter than his reputation, so you thought of this before you found Chouji, knowing you were going to run into your best friend soon.

"Organize her medical scrolls in order of origin." You replied swiftly. His eyes were still narrowed.

"That's still bull..." You shrugged at him, smirking.

"Whatever you say Naruto," You said, thinking he bought it because of the lower tone he used. "Alright, I gotta go if I want to finish the task before mid-night. See ya Naru!" Only when you walked past him did he react. Naruto grabbed your arm and spun you around so you faced him.

"I know it's bull because I _asked _Tsunade before I came, making sure you were open for tonight." He growled, but smirked. You pursed your lips.

"How'd you know I'd say it was Tsunade?" He didn't stop smirking.

"Because I _know _you. Just like you know me enough to know I won't give up." You frowned at him and slipped your arm out of his grip.

"Whatever. Naru-kun, I'm not going, no matter what you say." You shrugged. Now he smiled evilly. You turned around and began to walk away again.

"Who said I was going to talk you into going?" He asked while your back was turned. You stopped, eyes widening for a second, before you felt a pressure at your neck, and the world went dark.

Waking up, the first thing to come into your vision was a white ceiling. Looking to your left, you saw another person unconscious next to you. It just so happened to be your _other _best friend, Sakura Haruno, the one that agreed not to come to any more parties your friends set up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" A familiar voice called. You turned to see Temari smiling at you from a couch. Your eyes narrowed.

"Hey Temari, where's Naruto?" You growled, still lying down on the floor that was oddly softer under your head.

"Ahem." Someone awkwardly coughed from above you. Your eyes snapped up to see said person smiling down at you victoriously and you realized that the reason the ground was softer was because your head was resting in his lap.

"Naruto, that was low." You pouted with still narrowed eyes, blushing. Why were you blushing? Well, you had to admit you had a little, tiny crush on your best friend. Tiny!...okay, maybe more than tiny... He blinked down at you innocently, obvious to your inner battle.

"I know. But you wouldn't come any other way." He pointed out, "You forgive me, right?"

"...Yeah, I guess." You sighed, closing your eyes before opening them again and looking at Sakura. "I'm guessing Sakura is unconscious for the same reason?" Naruto nodded. "Poor Saku-chan. Who did the deed? Because they're probably going to die when they wake up, especially now with the training she's getting from Tsunade."

"And that's why we made Sasuke do it." Naruto nodded in agreement. You looked back at him curiously.

"How'd did you get him to do that?"

"Cause the teme's my best friend?" Naruto tried, but the look you sent him told him you weren't buying it. "...So we had blackmail..."

"Ah, makes sense." You nodded before sitting up and stretching. "Where are we?"

"We're at Tenten's house, Kyu-chan." Naruto replied swiftly.

"Oh, where is everyone?"

"On the other side of the couch." Another familiar voice called. You blinked and pushed yourself off the floor, leaning over to see the rest of your friends sitting in front of the T.V. on the floor. Rookie nine was there, as well as team Guy and the sand siblings.

"Floor... Why?" You asked, assuming they already knew what you were talking about.

"Because Shikamaru's taking up almost all of the couch, and Temari got to the rest of the open space first." Chouji explained. You nodded in understanding.

"What are you guys watching?" You asked, eyeing the T.V.

"Celebrities under water." Sasuke answered, eyes trained on the screen. Your eyes widened in excitement.

"My god, move over, this is my favorite show!" You exclaimed, plopping to the ground with them and becoming consumed in the show. Naruto chuckled and sat down next to you. Everyone watched for a while, and just when the celebrity was running out of air, the T.V. shut off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Almost everyone exclaimed, turning to the source, which happened to be Ino standing there with the remote in her hand.

"Sakura's waking up; it's time to start the party games!" All eyes flickered to the pinkette who sat up, groaning.

"Ugh, where am I?" She asked groggily, holding her head.

"You, my best friend Sakura, are at a party." You replied easily, smiling widely. She blinked at you.

"Kioku..." She started in a warning tone.

"It wasn't me, I was kidnapped too."

"... Naruto?" She growled in threat, turning her head to glare at him.

"Nope! Not me this time either!" He informed cheerfully.

"Then... who was it?" She asked, confused.

"Sasuke!" You two chimed happily. Sakura's eye brows rose and she turned to said team mate.

"Sasuke... I feel betrayed." She frowned.

"Tch." Was his only reply, to which she narrowed her eyes at.

"Why you-"

"AND NOW IT'S GAME TIME!" Ino declared loudly. A few people groaned at this news. "The first game is a party favorite:... Snuggle bug!" Your eyes widened. Oh great, a game where you hug each other with no regards to personal space. "This time it'll be different. Once you find the snuggle bug, you have to keep hugging them, even when other people find you. The goal of this is to make a big chain of people. Now, I've got the bag, we'll start!" She explained, going around and letting everyone stick their hand in it, pulling out a small slip of paper.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sasuke asked, sighing.

"Remember that video of you-" Naruto was cut off quickly.

"Yes. You don't have to announce it to the world." Sasuke growled back, angrily sticking his hand in the back and ripping out a slip of paper.

"Just saying." Naruto shrugged, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"...And why am _I _doing this?" Gaara asked lowly.

"Because if you don't, I'll take away your cookie supply for a year." Temari threatened.

"...I hate my sugar obsession." Gaara growled lowly to himself, but everyone heard.

"But we love it!" Kankuro teased his younger brother. The bag of papers was thrust into our face, and you reluctantly put your hand in and took out a piece of paper.

'Snuggle bug' you read in your mind right before the lights flickered off. You ran outside of the room along with everyone else, and then split paths with the others. A thought struck your mind as you dashed through the dark halls of the house, making you skid to a stop in the dim light.

What better place to hide than in plain sight?

Minutes later, you were skipping down the halls, singing: '_Gonna find the snuggle bug, I'm gonna find the snuggle bug, hippity hoppity on this special day!' _loudly in the tune of Peter Cottontail. It was the perfect hiding place, because it matched your regular personality, loud and hyperactive like your best friend. You ran into Ino soon after.

"Hey Ino!" You greet, coming to a gentle stop.

"Hey Kioku." She nodded back.

"Ino, you wouldn't happen to be the snuggle bug, would you?" You asked innocently.

"No, not me Kioku. Sorry." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." You said, faking your disappointment. "Goodbye Ino! Good luck in finding the snuggle bug!" You say, beginning to skip and sing again.

This went on for a while, and quite simply, you fooled many of the people playing, so you're still hug free. You thanked Kami that you haven't run into an awake Shikamaru yet; you had passed him quite a few times while he was asleep. Turning the corner cheerfully, you saw Naruto running towards you, and both of you met each other half way.

"Hey Naruto!" You smile, the statement now well rehearsed in your mind. "Are you the snuggle bug?" He blinked at you before shaking his head.

"Nope, not me." You frowned in disappointment like the seven time you had done before.

"Oh, that's too bad. I haven't had any luck either. Oh well, one of us is bound to find them. Good luck Naruto!" You sighed before smiling at him, passing him while beginning to skip again.

"-Wait!" He called, spinning around to you. You froze for a split second before turning with a smile.

"Yes Naruto?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You're the snuggle bug, aren't you?"

"Ha-ha...ha-ha... how'd you know?" You asked, scratching the back of your head awkwardly.

"Oh come on, I'm your best male friend, Or course I would know!" Naruto smiled, walking over to you. "Now give your bestie a hug!" He opened his arms out wide, waiting, still smiling all the way. You sighed, and blushing slightly, stepped into his open embrace, wrapping your arms around his torso while he wrapped his around your waist. You two stood in silence.

"Naru?" You ask after another minute.

"Hmm?" He hummed in response next to your ear.

"...Do you want to parade around again and see how long it takes for the others to figure out?" He chuckled lowly, making a shiver run down your spine unintentionally.

"Oh yeah," He laughed, "Totally. But first, let's stay like this for another minute, okay?...I haven't gotten a hug like this in a while... it's warm..." He sighed in content. You felt your cheeks light up.

"Are you hinting that I should hug you more often?" You asked after nuzzling into his shoulder.

"That's _exactly _what I'm hinting at bestie." He teased, nuzzling closer as well. There was a comfortable silence between you for another two minutes. "Alright, let's do this; we're going to get caught if we stay any longer." Naruto sighed, reluctantly pulling away from you, but keeping an arm around your shoulders. You followed in suit and then the two of you took off skipping and singing. Thirty minutes later, you two had fooled everyone you ran into, until you ran into Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called, the two of you skipping up to him.

"Are you the snuggle bug?" You asked, both of you smiling excitedly.

"...No...Are you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously. The smiles were dropped.

"Darn it. We had this going for a while!" Naruto whined.

"I'm sure the others would've given up soon." You added.

"Oh well..." Naruto sighed before extending an arm to Sasuke and smiling again. "Spread the love, teme!"

"...You've got to be kidding me." He blinked with an unemotional face.

"Nope! Come on!" You smiled encouragingly. "And hurry up, if we're here too long, they'll figure it out!"

"I hate this game." He grumbled, sighing as he put an arm around your shoulders.

"Great! And now you have to skip and sing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"...No."

"Aw, come on Sasuke, get into the snuggle bug spirit!"

"No."

"But-" Naruto was cut off for the second time that night.

_"No."_

"...Fine. On second thought, it's better if you didn't, it'd be too suspicious." You sighed.

"Really?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Whatever teme, just try to keep up." Naruto grumbled.

"Tch. Dobe."

"Why you-"

"And we're off!" You exclaimed, pulling the two along. You and Naruto began singing while Sasuke kept quiet. The three of you ran into Sakura almost immediately.

"Hi Saku-chan!" You and Naruto exclaimed in greeting. Sasuke just nodded.

"Hey...guys..." She trailed awkwardly.

"Are you the snuggle bug?" Naruto asked, grinning. Sakura frowned at you three.

"No...But I'm guessing one of you three is?" You and Naruto blinked.

"How'd you-"

"Sasuke's a dead give-away." Sakura shrugged. "No offense." She added to Sasuke.

"Aww. Well, okay then, hop on the chain, and help us out Saku-chan!" You commanded playfully.

"Who's the snuggle bug?" She asked curiously.

"Kioku is, but since Sasuke and I are on both sides, you'll have to grab onto Sasuke." Naruto explained. Sakura nodded and did as told. "Alright Saku-chan, how do we pull this off with Mr. Grumpy here?"

"Dobe." Sasuke said in warning.

"Well, we have an advantage now. We're team seven, we can just go around and everyone will assume we joined forces as a team, and because we're teammates, we forced Sasuke to join us." Sakura explained confidently.

"Awesome! Let's do this!" You called excitedly. The four of you now took off through Tenten's house again.

Another thirty minutes went by and still, no one had figured out. The house lit up with light soon after.

"Everyone to the living room!" Ino called. The four of you hurried to the mentioned room. "Alright, spill, who was the snuggle bug?" She demanded.

"Heyyyy!" You smiled at her while the team seven chain let go of each other.

"You-but how? I asked-"

"No, I skipped away before you could ask, and you _assumed _I wasn't the snuggle bug." You explained. Ino growled at you before smiling evilly.

"Alright then, time to play the next game!" Ino announced. The smile gave you an uneasy feeling. "Seven minutes in heaven!" The color drained from everyone's face.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke groaned.

"Not this time Sasuke-kun!" Ino smiled brightly. "Now, all of the guys, draw something on a piece of paper and put it in the snuggle bug bag. Girls, to the other side of the room!" She explained. Everyone sighed and did as told. Rock Lee passed the bag back to Ino. "AND SINCE KIOKU WAS SUCH A GREAT SNUGGLEBUG," Ino began to yell, and you could tell where this was going. "You get to go first." She smirked, shoving the bag in your face. You narrowed you eyes, but did as she suggested. The piece of paper you pulled out had an orange fox that was smiling on it. Ino peeked over your shoulder. "SMILING ORANGE FOX!" She yelled almost directly in your ear. You flinched at the volume.

"Come on Kioku; let's go have an extreme rock paper scissors competition!" Naruto called, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the closet.

"Now every other girl pick out of the bag, get your partner, and find a closet." Ino commanded. You blinked at the information, before walking away with Naruto so you weren't being dragged.

"I'm gonna kick your butt." You warned, laughing.

"In. Your. Dreams!" He teased back as you both stepped in the small closet. Closing the door, you plopped down on the ground opposite of Naruto, who was already waiting to start the game. "Let's make this more interesting," He started slyly. You raised an eyebrow. "If you win the ultimate competition, I'll buy you a week's worth of Ramen. If I win, on the other hand, I get free hugs whenever I want, okay?" He asked, smiling. You shrugged.

"Okay Naruto," You smiled. "I would've hugged you when you asked anyway, though. But I guess now it's too late to change the standards." He frowned at you, before sticking his hand out in a fist.

"Let's do this." And so you two played for longer than seven minutes. After what was about twenty minutes, the score was 51-51, a tie. Someone suddenly opened the door.

"You guys are still at it?" Ino asked with an eyebrow raised. You two nodded. "Last round then?" You two nodded again.

"Rock,"

"Paper,"

"Scissors,"

"SHOOT!" Unfortunately, you used paper, and Naruto threw out scissors.

"YES! HAHA! I am the ULTIMATE rock paper scissors champion! Mwahaha! Hug me!" He commanded, shooting to his feet and laughing manically. You rolled your eyes, but pushed yourself off of the floor anyway. You did go to hug him, you honestly did, but he turned his head awkwardly to see what was taking you so long and well... you two ended up pressing lips. Both of you were shocked into a frozen state. And well... you couldn't help yourself. You started to kiss him, but then pulled away quickly with a squeak, hand over your mouth. Naruto stared at you, wide eyed. You rushed out of the closet, past Ino, and though the house. Naruto didn't follow you like you dreamed he would. 'Great one Kioku, you probably just ruined your friendship.' You thought to yourself angrily. You passed the living room in a blur.

"Bye guys, awesome party, see ya later!" You called without looking at them, already out the door and hurrying home. Once inside your apartment, you slammed the door behind you, locked it, and ran right to bed.

You didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

**THE NEXT DAY**

So far, you've managed to avoid the places Naruto usually goes to, and therefore have avoided him for the whole day. You hid out in the woods to train and simply to hide. You weren't ready to face Naruto yet, not by a long shot. It was around six p.m. now. Just when you started to return to your apartment by the path in the woods, you heard a voice behind you.

"There you are!" A familiar voice called. You spun around to see Sakura running up to you. "Hey Kioku, you've been hiding out all day! We were supposed to meet at the library six hours ago, remember?" She asked, concerned. You racked your brain for any memory of this meeting with your best friend.

"...Um...No Sakura, sorry." You frowned. She frowned back at you, and you could see the concern rolling off of her.

"Is something bothering you Kioku-chan?" She asked carefully. You couldn't help but lower your gaze to the ground and not reply. She took your hand and started to lead you out of the forest and onto a path that circled the outskirts of the village. Exiting the woods, you saw Temari and Shikamaru lying on a grassy hill, cloud gazing. Sakura followed your glance and smiled. "They got together last night after they were paired in seven minutes of heaven." She explained. You flinched at the name of the game. "Okay, Kyu-Chan, what's wrong? Did something happen last night with you and Naruto?" You nodded wordlessly. "...Was it a bad thing or a good thing?" She asked hesitantly.

"...I don't know." You shook your head. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Hinata and Kiba walking Akamaru, laughing about something and holding hands. Sakrua followed your gaze again.

"They have the same story as Temari and Shikamaru," She briefly stated, "Now explain." You turned to look at the path ahead of you and found both of you walking towards the center of the village. You stopped your movements and looked around cautiously. Now that you really focused, you could feel Naruto's Chakra somewhere around here, but you weren't sure where it was coming from. "...Don't worry. He's at the ramen stand; you have nothing to worry about." Sakura assured, practically reading your thoughts like she always did. "So... are you going to tell me you two kissed or am I going to have to pry it out of you?" You froze.

"...Ino told you?" You guessed.

"Ino told _everyone._" Sakura stressed, motioning you to continue walking, which you did. "So... is it a good thing or a bad thing?" You were slightly confused as to why Sakura asked this, she knew of your crush since forever, but you dismissed it as her wanting you to elaborate.

"Well... At first it was an accident, but then I...It was bad because I think I single-handedly destroyed our friendship. But..." You trailed.

"But?" She pressed on. In the back of your mind, you registered familiar laughter, but you didn't' really pay attention to it.

"Oh Saku-chan, you know I've liked Naruto for a while now, you shouldn't have to ask." You blushed lightly. You stopped walking when you heard that familiar laughter again. Turning to your left, your saw two people having dinner in a nearby restaurant. Sasuke and...

Sakura...

You turned back to the Sakura you were with and found her staring at you, frozen and wide eyed. Naruto's chakra started to pierce though to you, and now that you _really _focused on it, you traced it back to...

Oh no.

You took a step backwards before 'Sakura' poofed back into Naruto. When you saw what you feared but knew to be true, you did the only thing you could think of.

You ran away.

But unlike last night, Naruto chased you after he was shaken out of his state by your sudden movement.

You ran through the dark roads, only illuminated by the street lamps on the side, and you realized with a start that the sun had set and dusk had passed. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw Naruto did what you feared he would do. A hundred shadow clones were now chasing you. Actually using your brain, you summoned a few shadow clones yourself, a jutsu Naruto had taught you himself that was now coming back to bite him. The six of you started to inter-weave, thus confusing Naruto and his shadow clones as to which one was the real you. Then, you all split up, and you had five shadow clones following you, which you had hoped for. This meant that Naruto didn't think you were the real...well, you, and he fell for it, sending most of his shadow clones after another one of you. And because you were a good ninja and had been training for a situation like this when the annual 'Naruto vs. Kioku prank war' came around, you easily got rid of the shadow clones following you and made it to your apartment Fortunately, at that second, you felt all of your shadow clones disappear. You ran in and slammed the door for the second night in a row, locking it and backing away. Five minutes passed by in a tense silence.

You should've known it was Naruto all along, just the presence of his Chakra signature should've tipped you off. And only Naruto calls you Kyu-chan! How could you have been so stupid? Gentle knocking on your door made you flinch out of your inner war.

"Kioku-chan, it's me." You heard Sakura's voice from the other side of your door. "I saw you running away from Naruto earlier, do you want to tell me what's going on?" She asked gently. You were about to put your hand on the lock to unlock the door and let your friend in, when you froze. 'You're being stupid again.' Your consciousness informed. From the back of your mind, you sensed Naruto's Chakra again.

"Liar." You growled, backing away from the door again. The only noise you heard was a muffled 'poof' on the opposite side of the door. The silence was making you uneasy. "...Naru-?" Movement from behind you made you spin around in a split second, and in the next, you found yourself pinned against the wall. You stared nervously into angry blue eyes. "...How'd you get in?" You asked timidly after a long while. He continued to stare at your through narrowed eyes.

"You left your back window open." He growled back, to which you flinched at the tone. "Can we talk about this now, or are you just going to run off again?"

"...There's nothing to talk about. I was being stupid and-"

"That's bull and both you and I know it." He snarled.

"Why are you so angry?" You asked semi-shyly. You didn't really like it when Naruto was mad at you.

"Gee, maybe because first you kissed me and ran away, then you avoided me the next day for almost the whole day, next you ran away _again_," You winced as you listened to him rant, "And now, you're not letting me tell you that I like you too!" Now you froze.

"Wha-?" You were cut off when he leaned in and kissed you. Faced with the situation you were in, you couldn't help but kiss back again. He pulled away when you two ran out of oxygen.

"I like you." He repeated gently. "I always have, and probably always will." You smiled and leaned in to capture his lips again, and he eagerly complied. Pulling away once again, he leaned his forehead on yours, both of you gasping for air. "So... Kioku...I was thinking to change my reward..." Naruto started, staring into your eyes. You smirked back with an eyebrow raised.

"And what would you... change it to?" You asked curiously.

"Well... not change it...just add something to it..." He replied slyly.

"And that would be?"

"I get hugs from you _and _get to kiss you whenever I want." He smiled triumphantly.

"And what caused this change?" You smiled, laughing.

"Well... kissing you is warm too."

You couldn't help but agree with him as he pulled you in for a third kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was that! I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review and tell me what you thought! See-<strong>

**Marina: OH MY ARCEUS.**

**...*Sigh* What is it Marina?**

**Marina: There's gonna be TWO of you running around!**

**No, no there-**

**Kioku: I wonder what this place is...**

**Marina: SEE?**

**...This is going to get confusing.**

**Kioku: Very fast other Kioku, very fast.**

**...Before I give myself a headache- Bye everyone!**

**Marina and Kioku: BYEEEEE!**

**See ya Soon!**

**~Kioku7 **


End file.
